


light of the moon

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: Dizzee sneaks out to see Thor.





	

Dizzee doesn’t feel bad when he sneaks out. In fact, he feels the complete opposite. He loves the rush he gets when he walks down the street in the darkness, the only noises being his shoes on the sidewalk and a couple of cars out on the road. He loves breathing in the crisp air and feeling like he’s the only one awake, loves the moonlight and the sounds of nature.

He especially loves that he’s going to see Thor. And maybe that’s why he’s appreciating everything, because he makes him feel like the world is something better.

Seeing the corner store with neon blue lights at the front means he’s close. He starts walking with a spring in his step when he sees it, a small exhale of a giddy laugh escaping his lips. They have this spot, a field behind a high school. It’s slow, still, calm. No one is ever there except for the two of them.

He’s walking and walking until he sees him finally. The lantern he has beside him lights up his blonde hair, and Dizzee can’t help but laugh when he sees the illuminated flyaway hairs. Thor turns at the sound, and _God,_ if it doesn’t take Dizzee’s breath away.

When Thor smiles, it’s like the world slows down. It reaches his eyes, making them crinkle and sparkle. “Diz, you made it.”

Dizzee sits beside him in the grass, closer than needed. They’re pressed against each other, but no one says anything about it. The sky is really clear tonight, Dizzee can see as he looks up, and he can make out a few constellations. “How long have you been here?”

“Just, like, ten minutes.” Thor answers, eyes focused on the sky. “When do you have to be home?”

“Maybe three? My dad has a trip he’s waking up early for.”

The answer seems to satisfy Thor. He leans into him, lips close to his ear. “You remember the constellations I showed you last time?”

“I remember Ursa Major. _And_ Minor.”

Thor points up to the sky. “There’s Andromeda.”

“Tell me.”

“Andromeda was a princess. She was married to Perseus, he was this, like, super cool Greek hero. And that right there,” he moves his hand to another patch of sky, “that one’s Cassiopeia.”

“Cassiopeia,” Dizzee says himself, squinting at the bright stars. “Where?”

Thor takes Dizzee’s hand softly and moves it across the sky, until he’s happy with the placement. “There. If you come back to my place one night, we have a telescope. I can show you up close.”

“Here is fine.” Dizzee says quietly, leaning his head to rest on Thor’s shoulder. “I like it here. It’s quiet.”

“Wherever you wanna be, I’ll be there, Diz.”

Dizzee smiles into the material of Thor’s jacket. “Tell me about another one.”

“Hmm. You can kinda see Gemini. That’s Castor and Pollux, the twins. They searched for the Golden Fleece at one point, then they fought in the Trojan War to bring their sister home. Castor was mortal, so when he died, Pollux asked Jupiter to reunite them. That’s why they’re up there.”

“I love listening to you talk.” Dizzee says quietly, then moves his hand to rest on Thor’s. He smiles at the sight, lit up by the lantern. “Especially stuff like this, stuff you know a lot about and have passion for.” Dizzee’s pretty sure he’s rendered Thor speechless, so after a few seconds, he continues. “I hope we’ll be up there. Years from now. And people can read about us.”

“Me too, Diz.”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them already.......


End file.
